


Snippets from Another Life

by Atsubushi



Category: Haikyuu!!, 美男高校地球防衛部LOVE! | Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu LOVE!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boueibu/Haikyuu crossover, Gen, these are all purely self indulgent don't mind me, this is just a big self-indulgent crossover (or crossovers?) I had with someone on discord, will definitely add more characters if I write more snippet drabbles about them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-09 19:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12895260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atsubushi/pseuds/Atsubushi
Summary: Or: A series of random snippets from a universe where the Tsukishimas live in Binan and Tsukishima Kei joins the DC with Hakone Yumoto, as well as from another universe where the Yufuins move to Miyagi and Yufuin En befriends Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime as children (and ends up attending Seijou with them).-Basically transplanting certain Haikyuu characters into the Boueibu 'verse, and also vice versa. Most snippets/drabbles in each chapter are about 100-200 words in length.





	1. Yufuin En and Miya Osamu: Manjuu with a side of Volleyball [[En in Miyagi]]

"Hey, Osamu, did you know?" En commented suddenly, turning the manjuu in his hands idly. "Most volleyball players jump at least 300 times a match."

Osamu opened his mouth, then closed it and opted to settle for a light hum as he took a bite out of his own manjuu. When it came to En, he'd learned not to question where he got all his random trivia.

"Not really. S'not like I count how many times I leap in the air during any of my matches, Yufuin-san," he finally replied with instead. His nose scrunched up slightly as he continued, "'Tsumu's already a handful enough to keep track of."

In response, En just leaned back, closing his eyes for a second as he inhaled a small bite of his bun, before continuing his tangent.


	2. Strawberry Shortcake Onigiri [[Tsukishima in Binan]]

Tsukishima grimaced, trying to swallow the somewhat offending combination of strawberry shortcake and onigiri. It didn't taste any better than last year, or the year before that.

But Yumoto was sitting across from him with a beaming face, and nobody else--that being Goura or Akiteru--had spoken up about how horrid the flavor was. Even if they had, he was reluctant to offend his closest friend.

Hoping his smile didn't look like a grimace, Tsukishima forced his lips to curve up as he swallowed the rice and strawberry flavor. It was a cringe-worthy combination at its finest. "It's great, Yumoto."

The exhilarated look in return was surprisingly worth it. After all, Yumoto's smile had never looked more contagiously bright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or: Yumoto's made a tradition of making strawberry shortcake onigiri, and Tsukki and Akiteru often have to power through them every year despite how bad it tastes. While Goura may like them fine, Tsukki has to learn to put on a "this is _fine_ " face every time.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~Again, purely self-indulgent stuff.~~


	3. Tsukishima Kei and Hakone Yumoto: Will there be change? [[Tsukishima in Binan]]

"Tsukki?"

In all honesty, Tsukki had sunk into a daze with the warmth of the Kurotama kotatsu--up until Yumoto's unusually hesitant inquiry shook him out of it, anyway. He blinked, shaking his head slightly. "What?"

Yumoto stared down at the kotatsu surface, biting his lip for a split second. "Do you think things will really change without En-chan-senpai and Atsushi-senpai around?"

Tsukki touched toes with Yumoto lightly underneath the kotatsu, even as he sighed. "I don't think anything will change, Yumoto. Don't worry about it."

(Lies. He's probably more worried about it than Yumoto himself, honestly.)

Yumoto glanced over at him hesitantly, but only for a moment; not long after, a bright smile emerged on his lips. The following words, however, were a tad quieter than usual. "I hope so, Tsukki. Thanks."

(They'll have to be satisfied with that, at least.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Aka: Post Boueibu OVA angst with the first-year kouhais.)

**Author's Note:**

> In short, En seems to know everyone in Miyagi and several people from Nationals, and Osamu is one of them.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~Purely self-indulgent stuff, don't mind.~~


End file.
